Technical Field
The invention relates to card connectors.
Background Art
A conventional card connector is described in Japanese Patent No. 4050299. The card connector includes a body, a slider assembly, a first spring, a second spring, and a cover. The body has a slot for insertion and removal of a card. The slider assembly can slide, together with the card, from a first position to a third position beyond a second position inside the body. The first position is a position where the card inserted into the slot is connected to the card connector. The second position is a position where the card can be removed out of the slot. The third position is a position where the card is prevented from springing out of the slot. The first spring urges the slider assembly located at the first position toward the third position. When the slider assembly is located at the third position, the second spring elastically abuts on the slider assembly to bring back the slider assembly to the second position. The cover is attached to the body to cover the slider assembly, the first spring, and the second spring.